


Airport Errors

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Big Bang (Band), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose gets his luggage mixed up with Seungri while two fans witness it all.





	

Dean Ambrose was at the airport, when his luggage got mixed up with another passenger who aboarded that same flight, Seungri... "Ooh, you got your bags mixed up with mine, man." Dean said, scratching his head. "Or maybe you got your bags mixed up with mine, dude..." Seungri said, shrugging. "Look, I don't even have enough time for this... I got a wrestling show I gotta main event tonight." Dean said, narrowing his eyes. "Well, I have a concert I need to perform at tonight..." Seungri said, tilting his head. "Oh my... sistah look!" Lucy said, pointing towards the boys. "No way!" Marine said, jumping up and down. "Wait... why does it appear that they hate each other?" Lucy said, confused. "But that's impossible... right?" Marine said, trying to get a closer look. "Ugh... this was supposed to be a fun weekend for us." Lucy said, covering her face. "I know right? What are they doing arguing?" Marine said, shaking her head. "Well... there's only one way to find out..." Lucy said, walking over to them. "Wait!" Marine said, following her. "Yeah?" Dean said, puzzled. "Can I help you?" Seungri said, conflicted. "Um... we're your #1 fans... pretty please stop fighting." Lucy said, pouting. "Hey! We're not 'fighting'... but if we were we all know who'd win that one..." Dean said, smirking. "Listen here, we all know I could easily out sing you any day of the week!" Seungri said, grinning. "You guys..." Marine said, frowning. Afterwards... a Britney song plays - stopping the disagreement!

**Author's Note:**

> okay heres fanfiction i wrote for myself and one of my best friends, Marine! :D please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments cause i crave that! ♡♥


End file.
